U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,784 discloses certain substituted 7-(3-amino-1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-ethyl-6-fluoro-1,4-dihydro-4-oxo-1,8-naphthyr idine-3-carboxylic acids having the general formula: ##STR1## The compounds are disclosed to have antibacterial activity.
The Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 23, 1358 (1980) discloses certain substituted quinoline-3-carboxylic acids having the structural formula ##STR2## may be pyrrolidinyl. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,719. The compounds are disclosed to have antibacterial activity.
Certain 7-heterocyclic substituted 1,8-naphthyridines are disclosed in Eur. J. Med. Chem.--Chemica Therapeutica, 29, 27 (1977). U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,753,993 and 3,907,808 disclose certain 7-pyridylquinolones.
European Patent Applications 229,635 and 206,101 cover certain 1,8-bridged-1,4-dihydro-4-quinolinones having the formula ##STR3## wherein X.sub.1 is hydrogen, NO.sub.2, 1-3C alkyl or halogen; X.sub.2 is halogen, 1-3C-alkyl, 1-3C-alkylsulphenyl or optionally substituted phenylsulphenyl; X.sub.5 is hydrogen, halogen or methyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,246 discloses certain substituted 1-phenyl-6,8-difluoro-1,4-dihydro-4-oxo-7-(1-piperazinyl)-quinoline-3-carb oxylic acids of general formula ##STR4##
U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,459 discloses a process for certain 1-substituted aryl-1,4-dihydro-4-oxonaphthyridine derivatives of general formula ##STR5##
U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,144 discloses certain 1,8-naphthyridine derivatives of general formula ##STR6##
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,396 discloses certain naphthyridine-quinoline-, and benzoxazine-carboxylic acids with a bridged side-chain at the seven-position.
Copending U.S. application Ser. No. 080,113 discloses certain naphthyridine-, quinoline-, and benzoxazine-carboxylic acids with a bridged side-chain at the seven-position and a hydrogen, fluoro or amino at the five-position.
The references teach that these compounds possess antibacterial activity.